


Zebra Cakes and Balloons

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Weechesters, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wished he could make his little brother's sixth birthday better. </p>
<p>Very short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zebra Cakes and Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own any of the Supernatural characters they belong to their respective owners.  
> Happy Birthday Sam Winchester  
> I was going to upload this yesterday but my lights went out so I’m doing it now. Well, better late than never.  
> Weechesters and fluff.

Dean stared out the window from his school. Today was Sam’s sixth birthday and their dad wasn’t home. Usually, he wasn’t home but he had always been able to make it for Sammy’s birthday. His dad always brought a small cake or two cupcakes. Dean sighed. He wished he could do something for his little brother.

He heard the bell ring and went out as quickly as he could without running. He needed to pick up Sammy from his kindergarten class. Sam was there waiting for his older brother. He sat on the wall, his little legs swinging here and there. The moment Sam saw Dean a big smile broke out of his face.

Sam got off the wall and ran as fast his legs could take him towards his brother, “Dean! Dean, guess what, guess what?”

Dean smiled at Sam’s overactive behavior, “What Sammy?”

“Ms. Carter found out it was my birthday and gave me a bag of candy,” while saying this he dug through his book bag and took out a small bag of assorted candy, “I haven’t gotten any so we can share, isn’t that great, Dee?”

“Yeah, Sammy, that’s awesome,” he managed to choke out. He wished he could buy his brother something, _anything_ for his birthday. Sammy chatted away while they walked home. They passed by a dollar store and Dean got an idea.

“Sammy, stay here okay. I’m going to buy us something to eat.”

“Aww, Dean can’t I go with you?”

“No, it’s a surprise,” he winked.

 “But Dee,” he whined, puppy eyes out; damn why did he teach the kid that move?

“Stay here, I won’t be long.”

Dean entered the store and looked around. He had eight dollars saved up for a new Metallica tape coming out soon, but damn it, it’s his baby brother’s birthday and deserved something from someone in his family. Dean looked around and found a box of Zebra cakes that were two dollars. He went to the front and saw that the air balloons were four. He smiled. He had enough to give Sam some treats _and_ buy him at least one balloon.

“’Scuse me sir, but can I get a balloon that says happy birthday, please?”

Five minutes later he walked out to see Sammy sitting on the steps looking bored. He looked up and his eyes twinkled with excitement when he saw the balloon.

“Ballo’n, I love balloons!”

Dean smiled and tied it to Sam’s little wrist, “I know you do, twerp, happy birthday!”

Dean almost got knocked on his ass when his little brother tackled him with a hug, “Thanks, Dee, you’re the best big brother ever.”

“I know I am. Guess what we’re having for dinner?”

“What?”

Dean took out the box of Zebra cakes and showed it to his little brother, “Cake!”

“Yay and we can have candy to go with it!”

“Can we stay up and watch movies, too?”

“Sure, it’s your birthday, you can even choose the movie.”

Sam and Dean went home with Sammy basically vibrating with excitement and talking about his new balloon. Dean wished he could do more for Sammy but that’s the best he could do. For now, it would have to be enough, besides the kid looked happy with what little he could give.

 


End file.
